


О чем говорят соседи

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Humor, Random Neighbour Couple - Freeform, Unrequited Lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Пока выполняешь свою работу в скрытном режиме, наслушаешься больше непристойностей, чем хотелось бы.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	О чем говорят соседи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [neighbourly conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726304) by [lenticularprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenticularprint/pseuds/lenticularprint). 



Как оказалось, за годы, пока выполняешь свою работу в скрытном режиме, наслушаешься больше непристойностей, чем хотелось бы. И они звучат еще более странно, когда эхом бьются в стенах вентиляционных труб.  
Адам завершал свою третью миссию для Шарифа, когда проползал в сторону офиса службы безопасности и старательно проигнорировал его негодующий вопль: «Черт возьми, не перечную мяту! Я же сказал, чертов шоколадный сироп, ебаный в рот!».  
Адам был бы дьявольски рад выполнять расследования более открыто. Но потом кое-кто начал прятать в здании украденный нейропозин, а другой убил ауга прямо за двором...

...Он до сих пор толком не изучил маршрут, но обнаружил, что пара в номере двадцать девять любит играть «в папочку», а в тридцать седьмом изредка устраивают оргии для аугов и называют их «аургии». Святый Боже, он бы пережил фетишизм, такое уже бывало, но попытка скаламбурить — это просто... Боже!

Он полз вдоль стены и пробирался мимо кухни — проверил по загруженной карте, квартира номер двадцать два — когда услышал, как тяжело задышал мужчина:  
— Притворись, что я сексуальный сосед-ауг. Я знаю, что он тебе нравится.  
Женщина застенчиво ответила:  
— Без понятия, о ком ты.

Адам нахмурился и задался вопросом, о ком они. Здесь полно недовольных жизнью мелких торгашей, может, имелся в виду...  
Не то чтобы это было его, Адама, делом. У него есть заботы поважнее, чем...

— Ты знаешь его. Американец. — Задумчивая пауза. — С симпатичной задницей.

Адам остановился. Поднял бровь. Так... еще одна информация, которую он бы не хотел знать. Он не единственный иностранец здесь, это не похоже на...  
Погодите-ка.  
Адам понял, что он единственный американец в этом доме.  
Он остановился. Обдумал.  
Пополз быстрее.

Мужчина перешел на жуткий, явно американский акцент:  
— Я такой серьезный... и привлекательный... зацени мои скулы...

Она взвизгнула и засмеялась.  
— Ян, да он так не разговаривает! Если уж изображаешь его, то изображай правильно.

Или, может быть... нет.  
Адам понял, что не сможет вылететь с помощью «Икара» из проклятой трубы, но ему действительно очень захотелось рискнуть.

— Я смотрю на тебя так серьезно... Или, может, с вожделением... Ты ни за что не угадаешь из-за моих модных-модных линз...  
— Ян!  
— Я всегда выгляжу так, словно у меня есть «хрен в заднице»-аугментация.

Адам полз вперед и размышлял, как бы вообще отрубить кохлеарные импланты.

— Я предлагаю донести сумку с продуктами, но это звучит так, будто я отведу тебя на погребение в глубины ада. Моя морковь — самая серьезная морковь в мире.

Даже не деактивировать. Может, просто вырвать их. И он не услышит, как в квартире кто-то... стонет и рычит.  
Дерьмо.  
Он ведь не услышит? Адам нахмурился во мраке вентиляции, как будто это помогло бы найти ответ.

— Я-я-ян, сдаюсь, зачем я только подсказала тебе...  
— Я просто лютый зверь. И — ого! — я просто дымлюсь. И мое модное пальто случайно распахнулось, а под ним торчит мой очень серьезный член...  
— Да ну тебя к черту, Ян.  
— Я поглаживаю мою очень серьезную бородку...

Может, просто вырвать импланты и сжечь их. Точно. Сжечь.  
Громко прозвучал сигнал в ухе, и Адам едва не подпрыгнул. Звонок по инфолинку.  
Дзинь.  
Он слишком поздно понял, что возня прекратилась.  
Дерьмо.

— Ян, что это?  
— Думаю, всего лишь крысы.  
— Ох, только не снова.  
— Все обойдется. Может, тебе захочется отшлепать меня по очень серьезной заднице...

Адам облегченно выдохнул и пополз дальше. И продолжал ползти. Господи, эта вентиляционная труба не может быть такой длинной, он давно должен добраться до технических помещений...  
Должен же быть свет в конце туннеля...

— Голос. Говори правильным голосом.

Слава Богу, их уже почти не слышно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что я забыл вынести мусор?

Адам поднял бровь. Прозвучало почти в точности так же, как если бы он сам это сказал. Не считая того, что он обычно не разговаривает так злобно. Или разговаривает?  
Дерьмо.  
Кажется, все соседи думают, что он какой-то психопат и ублюдок.

— Накажи же меня!

Он почти уперся носом в дверь, ведущую в помещение техобслуживания. И да, возможно, когда он выполз из вентиляции, то почти бежал прочь.  
Срочная миссия. Погоня за убийцей. Точно.

***

— Ян, как думаешь, он знает?  
— Что? Откуда?  
— Этим утром я проходила мимо него по лестнице, и он аж покраснел, несмотря на свои очки. И сделал такое лицо.  
— Ох, вау ... Нет, он не может знать. Если только... он не жуткий шпион.  
— Ян! Он кажется милым. Но если... какой кошмар...  
— Он одевается как жуткий шпион. Жуткий, но горячий шпион.  
— ...Может, спросим его, не захочет ли он к нам присоединиться?  
— Думаю, он бы убил нас. Каким-нибудь восхитительным способом.  
— Ян!

Когда Адам поднялся на другой пролет лестницы, то решил, что навсегда отключит имплант-переводчик.


End file.
